pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Wah
Frederick James Wah (born January 23, 1939) is a Canadian poet, novelist, and academic.Fred Wah (1939- ), ABC Bookworld, B.C. Bookworld, Web, June 12, 2012 Life Wah was born in Swift Current, Saskatchewan, but grew up in the interior (West Kootenay) of British Columbia. His Canadian-born father, the son of a Chinese father and a Scots-Irish mother, had grown up in China. http://www.ryerson.ca/library/events/asian_heritage/wah.html Fred Wah's mother was a Swedish-born Canadian who came to Canada at age 6. His diverse ethnic makeup figures significantly in his writings. Wah earned a B.A. in English literature and music at the University of British Columbia. While there, he was a founding editor and contributor to TISH. He later did graduate work at the University of New Mexico in Albuquerque and then the State University of New York at Buffalo, from which he earned an M.A. in literature and linguistics. He has taught at Selkirk College, David Thompson University Centre, and the University of Calgary. Well known for his work on literary journals and small-press, Wah has been a contributing editor to Open Letter since its beginning, involved in the editing of West Coast Line, and with Frank Davey edited the world's first online literary magazine, SwiftCurrent. Wah retired after 40 years of teaching and lives in Vancouver, British Columbia with his wife Pauline Butling. He remains active writing and performing public readings of his poetry. In 2006-2007, he was the writer in residence at Simon Fraser University, in Burnaby, British Columbia. Recognition Wah won the Governor General's Award for his 1985 book Waiting for Saskatchewan. In December 2011, Wah was named Canada's Parliamentary Poet Laureate.Susan Rudy, introduction, The Fred Wah Digital Archive, Artmob, Web, June 12, 2012. Awards *1985 - Governor General's Award for English language poetry *1991 - 1992 Stephanson Award for Poetry (So Far) *1996 - Writers Guild of Alberta Howard O'Hagan Prize for Short Fiction (Diamond Grill) *2001 - Gabrielle Roy Prize for Criticism (Association for Canadian and Quebec Literatures) (Faking It) *2010 - Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize (is a door) Publications Poetry *''Lardeau''. Toronto: Island Press, 1965. *''Mountain''. Buffalo, NY: Audit / East-West, 1967. *''Among''. Toronto: Coach House, 1972. *''Tree''. Vancouver: Vancouver Community Press, 1972. *''place anthology (untitled)'' (by Fred Wah, Roberto Campoamor, & Gayle Peppard). Castlegar, BC: Cotinneh Books, 1973. *''Pictures and Words''. Castlegar, BC: Cotinneh Books, 1973. *''Earth''Canton NY: Institute of Further Studies, 1974. *''Pictograms from the Interior of B.C.. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 1975. *''Loki is Buried at Smoky Creek: selected Poetry. Vancouver & Los Angeles: Talonbooks, 1980. ISBN 978-0-88922-177-2 *''Owners Manual''. Lantzville, BC: Island Writing Series, 1981. *''Breathin' My Name With a Sigh''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 1981. ISBN 978-0-88922-188-8 *''Stomach''. Vancouver: Slug Press, 1981. *''All the Maps''. PEI: Island Magazine, 1981. *''Grasp The Sparrow's Tail: A poetic diary''. Kyoto, Japan: privately printed at Nagata Bunshodo, 1982. *''Waiting for Saskatchewan''. Winnipeg: Turnstone Press, 1985. *''Music at the Heart of Thinking''. Red Deer, AB: Red Deer College Press, 1987. *''Rooftops''. Nobleboro, ME: Blackberry Books, 1987; Red Deer: Red Deer College Press, 1988. *''Limestone Lakes: Utaniki''. Red Deer, AB: Red Deer College Press, 1989. *''So Far''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 1991. *''Alley Alley Home Free''. Red Deer: Red Deer College Press, 1992. *''Snap'' (limited edition). Vancouver: Vancouver : R. Miki & I. Niechoda, 1992. *''Diamond Grill.'' Edmonton: NeWest Press, 1996. *''When I was Eight'' (chapbook). Banff, AB: Banff Centre for the Arts, 1998.Fred Wah: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, June 12, 2012. *''Extreme Poetry'' (by Fred Wah, Mari-Louise Rowley, Jeanette Lynes, Donna Kane, Hilary Clark & Joe Blades). Seaforth, NS: BS Poetry Society, 2001. *''All Americans''. Calgary, AB: Housepress, 2002. *''Isadora Blue''. Victoria, BC: La Mano Izquierda Impresora, 2005. *''Articulations'' (chapbook). Vancouver: Nomados, 2007. *''Sentenced to Light''. Vancouver : Talonbooks, 2008. ISBN 978-0-88922-577-0 *''is a Door''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 2009. ISBN 978-0-88922-620-3 *"The False Laws of Narrative: The poetry of Fred Wah" (selected & with introduction by Louis Cabri). Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2009. ISBN 978-1-55458-046-0 *''Manuals of Belief''. Toronto: BookThug, 2012. *''Scree: The collected earlier poems, 1962-1990''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 2015. Non-fiction *''Faking It: Poetics and hybridity: Critical writing, 1984-1999''. Edmonton, AB: NeWest, 2000. *''Permissions : TISH poetics, 1963 thereafter--''. Vancouver: Ronsdale Press, 2014. Edited *Daphne Marlatt, Net Work: Selected writing. Vancouver & Los Angeles: Talonbooks, 1980. *''The Swift Current Anthology'' (edited with Frank Davey). Toronto: Coach House Press, 1986. *''Beyond the orchard : essays on 'The martyrology' '' (edited with Roy Miki). Vancouver: West Coast Line, 1997. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat. Search results = au:Fred Wah, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 7, 2015. See also *Tish poets *British Columbia poets *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems *Fred Wah at Canadian Poetry Online (profile and 6 poems) *Fred Wah b. 1939 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Fred Wah, Asian Heritage in Canada, Ryerson University Library and Archives. ;Audio / video *Fred Wah at YouTube ;Books *Fred Wah at Amazon.com ;About *Fred Wah in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Wah, Fred (1939- ) at ABC Bookworld *"Tough-Minded poet Fred Wah leaves legacy at U of C", ffwd weekly. *The Fred Wah Digital Archive, Artmob *An Interview with Fred Wah, Canadian Literature, 2000. Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian people of Chinese descent Category:People from the Regional District of Kootenay Boundary Category:University at Buffalo alumni Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:University of British Columbia alumni Category:University of Calgary faculty Category:Simon Fraser University faculty Category:Canadian writers of Asian descent Category:People from Swift Current Category:People from Nelson, British Columbia Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian Poets Laureate Category:English-language poets